remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
That Guy With The Glasses
That Guy with the Glasses is a website that showcases original entertainment for an audience including video game enthusiasts and movie buffs. It primarily stars Chicago native Douglas Walker aka "That Guy with the Glasses." The founder and administrator of the site is Michael Michaud, in addition to being the CEO of the parent company Channel Awesome. The site was launched in April 2008 after the original videoes were removed from YouTube following complaints of copyright infringement. The website is home to several episodic series, starring Douglas Walker and others. The main Douglas Walker series are 5 Second Movies (hyper-edited feature films), The Nostalgia Critic (reviews of 1980-90s films and television), Ask That Guy with the Glasses (comedy question and answer show) and Bum Reviews with Chester A. Bum (reviews of current feature films). Other videos and written articles are hosted on the site. The videos are hosted by Blip.tv after problems with earlier provider Revver. History Walker's first appearance on the web was on the video website, YouTube, in which he created satirical video reviews of films and other media entertainment of the past and present. While the videos gained a large fan-base, the series drew complaints from major studios like 20th Century Fox and Lions Gate over alleged copyright infringement. Despite Walker explaining in his videos that his videos are satirical, and thus protected by the "fair use" copyright clause, pressure from the studios resulted in his Youtube Channels and video content being taken off the website. Walker attempted re-upload his content by assigning each video a new, separate channel so that if one were deleted, the others would be left intact. However due to continuing issues with Youtube, Walker decided to leave the website altogether, and create a website called ''That Guy with the Glasses with Internet webmaster Mike Michaud. The site was re-launched in April 2008, and all of Walker's future videos would only be posted there. The site later expanded to feature content from various other contributors. In December 2008, Walker appeared in a commercial for the PBS documentary Make 'Em Laugh: The Funny Business of America, performing a series of brief imitations of famous comedians, from Charlie Chaplin to Stephen Colbert. In 2009, Doug and Rob Walker and Brian Heinz produced an iRiff of The Lion King for RiffTrax. In March 2009, the iRiff was chosen as the winner of the website's RiffTrax Presents contest, and the performers will receive $1,000 and instruction from Michael J. Nelson, Kevin Murphy and Bill Corbett in the development of a RiffTrax Presents title. As of February 2009, The Nostalgia Critic show averages 100,000 to 200,000 viewers per week. 5 Second Movies Walker is seen as an important figure in the "hyperediting" trend. Currently, 5 Second Movies has had a total of 131 episodes. After the 101st episode, Walker said he will only make them if he thinks of a very funny idea, because he has almost run out of ideas and he does not want to run the series into the ground and grow stale. Interview between Handsome Tom of The Game Heroes and That Guy with the Glasses Nostalgia Critic See also: List of The Nostalgia Critic episodes Along with the 5 Second Movies, The Nostalgia Critic is the most popular video series created by Walker, in which he plays the titular Nostalgia Critic, a grumpy and easily aggravated character who reviews mostly entertainment from the 1980s and 1990s. His catch-phrase "I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it, so you don't have to" usually opens and ends each video. Not all reviews are negative, such as the review of Double Dare and the "Top 11 Nostalgic Animated Shows" countdown. There are several running gags in his videos. For example, whenever a villain in the review is revealed to have a generic goal to "you guessed it, take over the world" (or sometimes take over a city, as in Double Dragon's case), the Critic will interrupt that video by inserting a clip of M. Bison from ''Street Fighter'' (played by Raul Julia) yelling "Of course!" The Critic "dies" on several occasions, and even complains in the Double Dragon review by stating "Is it just me, or have I been dying a lot recently?" Whenever a suggestive or violent scene occurs in a children's movie, he smiles and says sarcastically, "You know, for kids!" In response to a surreal and pointless scene, the Critic will deem the scene as "A Big-Lipped Alligator Moment" in reference to All Dogs Go to Heaven (also used and created by the Nostalgia Chick). He makes fun of bad actors by saying in a mocking tone "I'm acting!" These running gags are often subverted or lampshaded in later videos. In August 2008, the Nostalgia Critic sponsored a contest to find someone to play his female foil, the "Nostalgia Chick". The contest ended in a three-way tie between Lindsay Ellis (who reviewed [[Pocahontas (1995 film)|Disney's Pocahontas]]), That Chick with the Goggles (who reviewed Sailor Moon), and MarzGurl (who reviewed The Last Unicorn). The Critic ended up giving the title to Ellis, who later adopted the moniker "The Dudette", but still allowed That Chick with the Goggles and MarzGurl to post videos on the site. On April Fool's Day 2009, the Critic hosted "Ask That Guy Episode 34". Nostalgia Critic vs. The Angry Video Game Nerd Walker gained even more fame when he, as The Nostalgia Critic, launched a satirical attack on fellow web comedian The Angry Video Game Nerd (played by James D. Rolfe). This fictional feud has been covered by Internet Superstar host Martin Sargent, who interviewed Douglas Walker's character. In June 2008, the Critic went to the Nerd in person at a video game convention in Clifton, New Jersey, exchanged satirical fighting words leading to a fake brawl in the parking lot, along with another Internet personality, Captain S. The Nerd agreed to review a bad film (the low-budget spoof film Ricky 1), as long as the Critic reviewed a poor video game (the video game version of the animated film Bébé's Kids). The mock feud culminated in "The Final Battle," a lengthy fight scene parodying popular films and cliches. Later "Geek Fight," a collectible card game based on the feud and things on their respective websites, was released. On May 10, 2009, Critic and the Nerd starred in "TGWTG Team Brawl", which was filmed on location in Chicago, IL, and celebrated That Guy With the Glasses' one-year anniversary. Various personalities from both the Critic and Nerd's sites participated in a battle between reviewers and gamers. The battle featured numerous references to videos of all the Internet personalities. After the battle, the Critic and the Nerd called truce and later reviewed a documentary about the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' "Coming Out of their Shells" concert together. Ask That Guy with the Glasses See also: List of Ask That Guy with the Glasses episodes The segment involves Walker, wearing a blue robe, red ascot and carrying a pipe and book, answering questions from his fans. He starts out each segment by saying "Hello, didn't hear you come in" (saying hello in a different language each time), followed by "Greetings and Welcome to Ask That Guy with the Glasses". The narrator reads each question and Walker responds with a comedic answer, sometimes commenting on the person who asked it. He ends each video with, "This is That Guy With the Glasses saying, there's no such thing as a stupid question until you ask it." "That Guy" is portrayed as an upper-class, yet perverted and mentally disturbed person who is all-knowing (it is said in several episodes that he is really a woman). He also sometimes says "yes" after answering a question to confirm what he just said. In "Ask That Guy Episode 30", That Guy with the Glasses asked his own set of questions and invited viewers to submit their own answers. Some of them were later featured in "Ask That Guy: User Edition". That Guy with the Glasses also appeared in Nostalgia Critic's review of Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. The Nostalgia Critic explained that he no longer had a beard because he lost a bet with That Guy in which if Barack Obama won the 2008 presidential election (which he did), the Critic would have to shave his beard off. Unfortunately, That Guy also shaved his beard off, thinking he lost a bet about the release date of "Ask That Guy: User Edition" (it was not released until January 4, 2009). It was later found out in an online interview that he simply shaved it so he could be The Joker for Halloween. That Guy also hosted a special in which various members of the site wished their fans Happy Holidays. On April Fool's Day 2009, That Guy with the Glasses reviewed Monsters vs. Aliens for "Bum Reviews". During "TGWTG Team Brawl", That Guy arranges for everyone to begin working together and takes their group photo. Bum Reviews with Chester A. Bum See also: List of Bum Reviews with Chester A. Bum episodes Chester A. Bum (full name: Chester Alfred Bum), is a character created by Walker to review current and new film releases (usually the film opening with the widest release that weekend). The character was created after the Nostalgia Critic's review of Cloverfield and Walker loved the voice of his impersonation of Hud from the film so much that he created Chester out of it, though the origins of the character came from Doug's review of Transformers. It is mentioned several times that he uses drugs, which seem to be the source of some of his erratic comments ("Submarines are not monkeys, they are human beings!" or claiming that he used to live in a pie). On some occasions when he sees an extremely strange film he thinks it might have been on drugs at the time (such as Hellboy 2). He also frequently voices his disgust about him being a bum, and will comment on a movie being good, because "it was shown in a warm, warm, building!" . Chester starts off most of his reviews stating "Oh, my God! This is the greatest movie I've ever seen in my life!", regardless of Walker's actual opinion of the movie. Throughout the review, he questions many aspects in the film and even compares them to himself. His reviews consist of detailed plot explanations, usually spoiling the films' endings. They also follow a non linear structure, in which he will sometimes talk about something completely unrelated or go off screen. He is also prone to shout the word "Hooray!" when he is pleased with something. He also seems to like the Nickelodeon TV show, Doug, and thinks the Nostalgia Critic hates the show because his name is "Mr. Mayonaise". He typically ends every review with his final verdict and a plea for some change in his Styrofoam cup (shouting out, "Change! You got change? Oh, come on help a guy out will ya?, Come on, change!"). Walker's actual opinion of the film is presented in the end credits card (e.g. "Seriously though, ''Indiana Jones'' was just okay." or "Seriously though, ''Watchmen'' was, um, wierd sic."). Chester makes note of the Nostalgia Critic's negative review of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya in his own review of the same film ("I don't give a crap what the Nostalgia Critic says, this movie is a classic!"). Walker's actual opinion even contradicts the Critic's ("Seriously though, Haruhi Suzumiya was AWESOME!"). His first review was released in early May 2008 on the movie Speed Racer. Videos to depart from the format include the Bum's reviews of The Dark Knight (in which Chester is left almost speechless due to the overall depressing plot and says at the end " You know what? Keep the change."), "The Angry Video Game Nerd vs. The Nostalgia Critic: The Final Battle" (in which he reviews a Nostalgia Critic video instead of a movie), Citizen Kane (in which he tears apart one of the most widely acclaimed movies of all time), and Monsters vs. Aliens (in which That Guy With the Glasses took Chester's place for April Fool's Day). Chester also hosted an episode of The Nostalgia Critic; after the Critic couldn't give a negative review to Follow that Bird because of his childhood love for Sesame Street, he pays Chester $20 to review the rest of the movie. He also hosted Ask that Guy after That Guy died of a heart attack after getting scared by an internet screamer. Chester then did his best to answer everyone's questions in the following. During the Nostalgia Critic's review of Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, Chester A. Bum announced that he shaved in order to fit in with the Critic and That Guy With the Glasses, who had shaved their beards off, as well. In the Nostalgia Critic's SNICK video, Chester made a cameo when the Nostalgia Critic noticed that Kenan Thompson sounds familiar to him. He also appears in the Critic's review of the Sonic the Hedgehog cartoons, when the Critic states "You must be this high to watch [Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog]," and prompts the audience with an image of Chester. During a fund-raising event Chester made a brief live appearance via webcam. On April Fool's Day 2009, Chester reviewed The Neverending Story for the Nostalgia Critic. He also defends the Critic from the Angry Video Game Nerd in "TGWTG Team Brawl," before the Nerd distracts him with thrown loose change. After the Nostalgia Critic reviewed Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen in the same high-octane, praise-heavy manner in which he reviewed [[Transformers (film)|Michael Bay's first Transformers film]], Chester A. Bum peeked in and asked if the Critic stole his act. Theme lyrics Each episode consists of Doug Walker playing the opening sequence to a 1990s TV show and singing original lyrics for the music. The lyrics are often made to give the basic summary of the show, and often times either praise or criticize the show itself. Sometimes the lyrics simply correspond to events that occur during the intro. Each video begins with him quickly saying, "Songs that don't need lyrics but I added them anyway. Ha!" The first show he did this for was X-Men in February 2009. Video Game Confessions A new series that Walker started on April 7, 2009 , Video Game Confessions features a British bartender named Dominic (played by Walker) who works at the Pixel Palace, a restaurant for video game characters. The show focuses around him telling of his recent encounters and experiences with the video game characters in a documentary style fashion. The characters' recollections reveal them to engage in less clean activities than in their video games. For example, episode one tells about Mario and his marital problems with Princess Peach and episode two talks about Sonic and his drug-like obsession with Power Rings. Each episode ends with Dominic acknowledging, "You see a lot of strange things as a bartender. You see a lot of strange things at the Pixel Palace. So, I see a lot of strange things as a bartender at the Pixel Palace. And that's no lie. Swear to it." Other sketches In addition to the above series, Walker also performs short sketches. Some of them later received sequels. Cheerios 2 The commercial begins with Doug Walker enjoying a bowl of Cheerios. Suddenly, an invisible announcer (voiced by Doug's brother Rob Walker) invites him to try the new cereal "Cheerios 2" which contains more "whole grain oaty goodness", fiber, vitamins, and minerals. Doug initially resists the announcer's pitch since he does not want Cheerios to change from those he enjoyed as a child. The announcer finally convinces Doug by beating him up, then admits that Cheerios 2 are just the original cereal with a 2 on the box. The Cheerios 2 box has gone on to make cameo appearances in various videos starring the Nostalgia Critic. Lori Prince Live In late July 2008, Walker posted a pilot for a series titled Lori Prince Live. The show is a fictional news show, its name being a satirical corruption of Larry King Live, that airs on GNN (Gotham News Network) and takes place in the same continuity as the films Batman Begins and ''The Dark Knight''. Prince (played by Walker) is the host of a round table discussion show talking about the impact of such issues as violence and drugs on society. The Joker and Batman, The Mad Hatter and The March Hare have guest starred. Although a parody, it is most likely that Walker will not continue with Lori Prince Live due to licensing issues . The Bjork Show The Bjork Show is a series written by Walker and starring a friend of Rob named Victoria . She portrays a fictionalized version of Björk as the host of a surreal talk show on Icelandic Public Television. The show's humor relies on a series of non-sequiturs from "Bjork", who is portrayed as childish, unstable, sociopathic, and somehow omnipotent. Bjork interviews celebrities portrayed by Walker, including Edward Norton and "Weird Al" Yankovic, who act as a straight man to Bjork's insanity, particularly being forced to speak to inanimate objects such as a decaying baloney sandwich and an armchair as though they were real people. Melvin, Brother of the Joker Melvin, Brother of the Joker is a series that followed Melvin, the failure brother of Heath Ledger's Joker from The Dark Knight. However the pilot of the series bombed and was met with large amounts of negative reception. It is unlikely that this series will ever return. Walker himself commented on the series' failure in the "That Guy With The Glasses Anniversary Video" in which he sarcastically stated that all of the fund-raised money went into the production of Melvin, Brother of the Joker and that he "was glad everybody enjoyed it so much". Other sections of the site Video Producers *'That Dude in the Suede' (William DuFresne) hails from New Zealand, and currently has several long running series. The first of which, AMV Heaven, looks at the best animated music videos all over the net. The second, Animenia, has him reviewing some of the best and worst anime out there. He has also made several 5 Second Movies. Suede went on hiatus in January 2009 due to his affiliation with the Mormon religion, going on a two-year mission for his church. *'The Dudette' (Lindsay Ellis) lives in Los Angeles, and is from Tennessee. Having been crowned the "Nostalgia Chick" by Doug Walker, she mostly reviews movies and television shows meant to appeal to girls. She also compiles lists, such as the Top 11 Villainesses and the Top 10 Disturbing and Inescapable Christmas Songs. She appeared alongside the Nostalgia Critic in his review of FernGully: The Last Rainforest. She also stars in Thanks For The Feedback!, in which she responds to comments people leave her. She also appeared with both the Nostalgia Critic and the Angry Video Game Nerd, along with others, as they visited the "Urkel House" from Family Matters. *'MarzGurl' (Kaylyn Dicksion) lives in San Antonio, Texas. Her videos include A History of Animation and What's That Animé?. *'Linkara' (Lewis Lovhaug) is a comic book critic who started with his own blog called Atop The Fourth Wall and doing movie reviews for The Agony Booth. The actual show uses an abbreviation of the blog's name, making it AT4W. His reviewing style consists of buying bad comic books (by issue rather than the whole series), poking fun at several factors such as bad dialog (Usually done in a dramatic voice), art inconsistencies, and terrible story-lines. He also did a Top 15 WTF Moments in Comics list for his first video and creates 5 Panel Comics. For April Fools Day 2009, he did a homage to Walker's Bum Reviews, reviewing Watchmen as Lester B. Bum. On May 10th a theme song contest was announced. The winner was revealed June 12th for the song "Gunslinger". *'Paw' (Paul Schuler) hosts Full Circle. His material tends to circle around music. *'Phelous' (Phelan Porteous) reviews poorly made horror movies as well as directing his own comedic shorts such as Mortal Komedy and DragonBall CG. *'Press Start Adventures' (Ed Glaser) episodes are released on TGWTG. *'Little Miss Gamer' (Lindsey Briggs) reviews retro games from all consoles. *'Y Ruler of Time' (Nicholas Freeman) hosts Read Right to Left, a series in which he takes the viewer through a manga series pointing out annoying characters and plot points. *'Team Four Star' consists of various amateur animators and voice actors from the United Kingdom and America. Together, they produce DragonBall Z: The Abridged Series and comically redub various episodes of the anime. *'Anime Critic' (Emma Watson) reviews anime and compiles lists. At one point, she related the history of PBS. Her occasional partner, the Cosplaying Assistant, is portrayed by Rupert Grint and always crossplays as a character from the anime the Anime Critic just happened to be reviewing. On October 3, Emma's new web series, The Genderbending of Haruhi Suzumiya, will premiere as the site's first 3-D web series. Emma portrays Haruki Suzumiya, a male 3-D-glasses-wearing version of her God-like character from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, and Rupert portrays Kyonko, a female version of his own character from said film. Kay Panabaker, Anna Popplewell, Hoshi Ishida, Sara Wakatsuki, and Chisaki Hama have been confirmed to portray gender-flipped versions of their respective characters in the web series. The series is taped in SlayerVision 3-D and will be broadcast in anaglyphic 3-D. *'Film Brain' (Mathew Buck) runs a portion of the site called Bad Movie Beatdown, in which he gives negative reviews to films he dislikes. He is also one of the article writers, reviewing current movies. *'Lanipator' (Nick Landis) is a scriptwriter and voice actor of Team Four Star and he does a segment on the site called "Outside the Otaku" where he comments on popular manga and anime. He also does an abridged series of his own on YouTube entitled YuYu Hakusho: The Abridged Series. *'MasakoX' (Lawrence Simpson) is one of the actors of Team Four Star and he has started a six part series on tips for voice acting called MasaVox. He along with Vegeta3986 make Naruto: The Abridged Series on Youtube. Blistered Thumbs Blisted Thumbs is a video game subdivision of ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com, mainly focusing on reviewing video games, producing comedy/spoofs/sketches and producing a weekly podcast called Transmission Awesome. *'Rollo T' (Chris Larios), and Hope Within Chaos (Sean Fausz), host thatguywiththeglasses.com's official podcast, Transmission Awesome. The show generally recaps the week, and usually has a special guest every week (usually a featured talent) and talks with the guest about his/hers work they contribute to the website. ThatAussieGuy, would sit in as a substitute, if one of the co-hosts is absent. Former Hosts include Coldguy (Patrick Burden), Mike Michaud, and Dr. Gonzo (Billy Smith). *'Benzaie' (Benjamin Daniel) is from France and is the creator and host of Games You Might Don't Know. Once joining the site, he added other shows, including FAQ You!, Game Soundtracks You Might Don't Know, Top 5, 5 Second Games, and Benzaie's Hard Corner. *'The Spoony One' (Noah Antwiler) lives in Arizona, owner and proprietor of The Spoony Experiment teamed up with Walker and now posts several of his videos on the site. *'Hope Within Chaos' (Sean Fausz), after spending a long time circling around the site in both the blogs sections, which hosts non featured authors, and as one of the hosts of Transmission Awesome, was given a spot as a featured author for his Epic Fail series of videos. *'That Chick With the Goggles' (Krissy Diggs) lives in Missouri. She hosts the series Games I Grew Up On and Quickies (two minute-long reviews of various video games). *'Bennett The Sage' (Bennett White) reviews new video game releases, good and bad, primarily for the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360, and hosts a show called Fanfic Theater were he reads the best of the worst of fan fiction. He's also does an anime abridged series on YouTube entitled Elfen Lied: The Abridged Series, which he has recently discontinued due to his workload. *'Lee Davidge' is the host of Still Gaming, a video game review show that reviews games from all eras, from the Atari 2600 to the Nintendo Wii. Instead of recording himself on a video camcorder, Lee uses still images from a digital camera. His fiancée, Dena Natali, also talks about certain video games (usually survival horror) on her similarly-done show, The Game Den. *'AngryJoe' (Joey Vargas) produces material that is mainly about parodying and presenting the latest in gaming. *'Guru Larry & Wez' (Larry Bundy Jr. and Wesley Lock) also known as ScrewAttack Europe they present Wez and Larry's Top Tens, Guru Larry's Retro Corner, Gamed1k and video game reviews form the UK Point of view. *'Ashens' (Stuart Ashen) the "failed psychologist and internet cunt" as he claims, does reviews of terrible old games that people might have never heard of. He also does reviews of terrible ripoff consoles on his Youtube channel. Article Writers *'TheCat' (Cat Thompson) is an Animé/Manga reviewer. *'Matt Briner' does DVDiablo, straight to DVD movies. Recently, he has been reviewing the series Firefly. *'Coldguy' (Patrick Burden) does miscellaneous articles mostly related to gaming. *'Storage and Disposal' does animation reviews. *'Last Angry Geek' (Brian Heinz) does comic reviews. *'The Other Guy' (Rob Walker) is Doug's brother and does various reviews. Site Affiliates *'Marobot' (Maro), is the official artist for ThatGuyWithTheGlasses's The Nostalgia Critic reviews as he draws accompanying art for each episode. He started with a picture showing the Transmission Awesome team and has even been featured in the Best of Blogs and Awesome Blogs of the Week. Administrator Mike Michaud saw promise in his work and he's been drawing pictures for the site ever since. His work started with the Critic's Garbage Pail Kids review and eventually became official with the review of Rock-A-Doodle. *'Welshy' (Mat), maintains the official YouTube channel for the site, making trailers as well as the new Dailymotion and Break channels. Former Members *'ThatAussieGuy' (Daniel Rizzo) reviewed video games and was released from the site in June 2009. Revver issues After contracting with Live Universe, Revver's earnings from July 2008 onwards were still "pending", meaning that that Revver had delayed payments to unspecified date. On December 9, 2008, Revver sent a message to all its users saying that earnings from June were transferred, and the other earnings would be transferred as soon as possible. However, many people still have yet to receive these payments. Several of their most popular content providers including ScrewAttack and That Guy with the Glasses have also publicly posted complaints of Revver owing them vast amounts of money on their websites and have begun moving their content over to Blip.TV References External links *ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com *Official MySpace *Official YouTube *The Channel Awesome Wiki The official wiki for Thatguywiththeglasses.com/Channel Awesome. *That Guy With The Glasses on Ebeeto Videos/OMGWTF?! Wiki Category:American websites Category:Review websites Category:Internet television series Category:American Internet personalities Category:YouTube videos Category:Internet personalities Category:Internet slang Category:Internet memes Category:Web humor Category:Internet culture Category:2008 television series debuts Category:That Guy with the Glasses Category:American websites Category:Review websites Category:Internet television series Category:American Internet personalities Category:YouTube videos Category:Internet personalities Category:Internet slang Category:Internet memes Category:Web humor Category:Internet culture Category:2008 television series debuts Category:That Guy with the Glasses